falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Летун
: Эта статья о существе Fallout. О снайпере Fallout 3 см. Летун (Fallout 3). , |editor_id = CrFloater CrFloaterBudding (детёныш) CrFloaterEvolved (мегалетун) |Дополнительно = 161px Летун в прицельном режиме }} Летун ( ) — существо Fallout и Fallout 2. Описание Мутант, являющийся результатом опытов Создателя. Отлавливая различных существ в Марипозе, Создатель в июле 2102 года начал помещать их в чаны с ВРЭ. По окончании опытов он отметил, что полученные организмы становились сильнее, выносливее и более сознательными. Эти эксперименты и его измышления легли в основу его планов по созданию Единства и доминирующей расы. Из-за сильного голода, а также ради продолжения эксперимента, Создатель поедал некоторые свои творения, «ощущая их сознание»Аудиодневник Ричарда Грея. На момент 2161 и 2242 гг. Создателем были созданы многочисленные летуны, которые неравномерно распределились по Основному РегионуИнтервью К. Тейлора на Vault13.net от 27.02.2001. The Master was experimenting with FEV to try and make a “superior” human that would be better than Super Mutants of surviving the wasteland. These are his failed experiments.. thumb|right|Атакующий летунБеспозвоночный мутант светло-розового цвета представляет собой червеобразное существо, которое способно сохранять своё тело в вертикальной стойке. Плоская «головная» часть, используемая для атак, имеет в центре ротовое отверстие, из которого может выстреливаться внутриглоточная челюсть. Она выстреливается в жертву подобно поршню, причём её сила настолько велика, что может пробивать броню и наносить серьёзный уронИзвестный приём челюсти у чужого.. Помимо пасти и внутренней челюсти, на голове имеется нервный центр в средней части головы, а по периферии находятся имеющие каплевидную форму воздушные мешочки и яйцеклады, которые свисают с головы. Благодаря образующемуся вредному газу, который активно выделяется из воздушных мешочков, летуны могут парить над землёй на незначительной высоте, что позволяет им быстро передвигаться, корректируя своё направление хвостомВизуально в игре не виден маленький промежуток между землёй и парящим на несколько миллиметров летуном; их передвижение больше похоже на быстрое движение хвостом и туловищем, однако такие движения должны были бы стать очень затратны для животных.. Дополнительно вредные газы могут отравлять жертву летунов при атаке челюстями. Крепкое туловище расположено между массивной головой и крепким хвостом, который служит летуну опоройCOMBAT.MSG, стр. 1230—1238''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 26-27: ''Floaters hover by, manufacturing and storing noxious gases in their flotation bladders. They’re stupid, but move fast and are very difficult to kill. Floaters will try to surround you, so keep your distance. The gases that allow them to float turn them into a wonderful flambé when you crisp them with fire or energy weapons.. Примитивных по строению и уму мутантов довольно трудно убить обычным оружием. Они совершенно иммунны к электричеству, однако из-за выделяемых воспламеняющихся газов они очень уязвимы к огню, при атаке огнемётами и энергетическим оружием они охватываются пламенем''COMBAT.MSG, стр. 5807. Несмотря на примитивность, летуны могут представлять серьёзную угрозу, особенно числом по несколько штук. Зачастую они не брезгуют обществом кентавров, они как будто чувствуют друг с другом своё родствоFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 26: ''Centaurs and Floaters are often found together, as though they feel some sort of kinship for one another.. Fallout и Fallout 2 Характеристики Местонахождение Fallout * Случайные встречи, район Марипозы. * Собор — четыре летуна находятся на входе в Демонстрационное Убежище. Fallout 2 * Нефтеналивной танкер — в трюме находится четыре летуна. * Cлучайные встречи — в районе НКР и Сан-Франциско летуны могут встречаться роем по несколько штук, быть вместе с несколькими кентаврами или же входить в состав отряда супермутантов. Fallout 3 В альбоме The Art of Fallout 3 приведён концепт-арт трёх видов существ с аналогичным названием (floater в оригинальной игре), которые могли бы появиться в игре. LampreyFloaterCA.jpg|''Lamprey floater'' ManowarTendrilFloaterCA.jpg|''Manowar tendril floater'' NeedleToothFloaterCA.jpg|''Needle tooth floater'' Fallout: New Vegas Летуны также присутствуют в файлах Fallout: New Vegas и не появляются где-либо в игре. Они не имеют специальной модели и выглядят как кентавры. Некоторые их характеристики приведены в следующей таблице: |Уровень = 5 |оо = 10 |Восприятие = 9 |оз = 100 |су = 0 |пу = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Удар щупальцами (27 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (30 , 5 /с в течение 10 с) |Инвентарь = * — }} |Уровень = 5 |оо = 10 |Восприятие = 9 |оз = 100 |су = 0 |пу = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Удар щупальцами (27 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (30 , 5 /с в течение 10 с) |Инвентарь = * — }} |Уровень = 12 |оо = 50 |Восприятие = 9 |оз = 200 |су = 0 |пу = 0 |Агрессия = 2 |Уверенность = 4 |Помощь = 2 |атака1 = Удар щупальцами (40 ) |атака2 = Радиоактивный плевок (30 , 5 /с в течение 10 с) |Инвентарь = * — }} Fallout 76 thumb|Концепт-артЛетун появится в Fallout 76 вместе с контентом обновления Wastelanders. Заметки * Неизвестно точно, произошли летуны от плоских червей или от их мутировавших потомков, которые могли остаться в Марипозе. Имеющиеся данные не могут точно подтвердить эти версии. * В некоторых случаях смертельные атаки летунов способны привести к «почернению» убитой жертвы. Неизвестно точно, связаны ли эти явления с нанесением урона ядом, который наносится после нанесения физического урона. * Мясо летуна употребляется в пищу — в ресторане Мамаши в Дыре подают фрикасе из летуна. * Про летунов в трюме танкера Крис Авеллон поясняет, что по ожиданиям разработчиков персонажи игроков должны были попадать на танкер в Сан-Франциско при достаточно высоких уровнях, поэтому под конец игры монстры были добавлены на корабль. Опираясь на события [[Мир Fallout|мира Fallout]], Крис высказывается о том, что скорее всего до появления бродяг летуны и кентавры проникли на корабль в поисках логова и остались там. Появление За кулисами * Летун был создан Джеймсоном Андерсоном. Рот летуна был сделан с помощью порнографической фотографии, из-за чего существо изначально называлось Sphincter MonsterИнформация, полученная от Джеймсона Андерсона Павлом Дембовски: We called it the “Sphincter Monster” after I used a porn image for its mouth.. Это подтверждается названием файлов со слайдами (MA'SPHN'xx.FRM). * Со слов Джоша Сойера, летуны не были реализованы в Fallout: New Vegas из-за нехватки времени на реализацию их анимации, хотя изначально их наличие предполагалось . * При вопросе Джессу Хейнигу про летунов на NMA тот сослался на Криса Тейлора Ссылка: 00:22 <Aisur> Jesse Heinig: just wondering, although you probably won’t remember. a FEV research holodisk mentions flatworms being experimented on with FEV. were these meant to be the ancestors of floaters? they look rather flatwormy to me 00:23 Couldn’t tell ya. I am not really privy to the backstory of floaters. Chris Taylor might know. It’s *possible* that centaurs and floaters had a specific backstory made up and written down somewhere, but it’s also *possible* that they were just weird monsters that artists made up and which were then installed into the game. I don’t know which.. Примечания }} de:Floater en:Floater (Fallout) it:Fluttuante (Fallout) pl:Wisielec uk:Літун zh:漂浮怪 Категория:Существа Fallout Категория:Существа Fallout 2 Категория:Существа, вырезанные из Fallout 3 Категория:Существа, вырезанные из Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Существа, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Обитатели Собора